Asco
by Marigabi
Summary: Kagura puede pertenecer al famoso Clan Yato, con una fuerza brutal capaz de enviar a volar a un hombre con sólo mover un dedo y una resistencia inhumana, pero no dejaba de ser una chica y como chica que era temía, no, no temía porque tenerle miedo a algo tan pequeño era estúpido, le daba un asco terrible las sucias cucarachas.


**Asco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura puede pertenecer al famoso Clan Yato, con una fuerza brutal capaz de enviar a volar a un hombre con sólo mover un dedo y una resistencia inhumana, pero no dejaba de ser una chica y como chica que era temía, no, no temía porque tenerle miedo a algo tan pequeño era estúpido, le daba un asco terrible las sucias cucarachas.

El asco es una emoción interesante, moviliza la energía de nuestro cuerpo para mantenernos alejados de todas aquellas condiciones ambientales que puedan ser dañinas o envenenarnos, por lo que nos protege y potencia los hábitos higiénicos, así que, tenerle asco a las cucarachas, un insecto horrible que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en desperdicios que no pienso describir, es de hecho algo muy normal y prudente.

Por tanto, que Kagura buscará alejarse rápidamente de ese infernal insecto era una reacción natural y justificada; por otra parte, subirse al escritorio de Gin-chan para evadirla ya es algo exagerado.

En su defensa sólo esta ahí porque se encuentra descalza y no piensa ensuciar sus lindos pies aplastandola, tampoco puede dispararle porque su sombrilla esta en la entrada, muy lejos de su alcance.

Kagura jura que el asqueroso bicho la esta vigilando, pero ella no piensa bajar hasta que Gin-chan, Shinpachi o incluso Sadaharu vengan a hacerse cargo, mientras tanto el animal hace de las suyas por el lugar.

Contempla gritar por ayuda a ver si Tama la oye y viene en su rescate, porque no confía en que Catherine sea de mucha ayuda en esta situación (podría terminar queriendo subirse en el escritorio también y ella no pensaba compartir su refugio) y Otose nisiquiera subiría sino que mandaría a alguna de sus empleadas a cerciorarse que la chica seguía viva y a cobrar la renta en el proceso.

Pero antes de que empezará a gritar la puerta de la Yorozuya se abre y puede escuchar una voz muy conocida.

—Danna ¿estás?—pregunta Okita Sougo al entrar en la oficina.

—¿Porqué diablos entras cómo si esta fuera tu casa-aru?—le reclama con furia la chica.

—No es mi culpa que hayas dejado la puerta abierta, estúpida china—responde con tranquilidad desde el umbral.

—Pero nadie te dijo que pasarás-aru.

—Danna me dejaría.

—Gin-chan no esta aquí, así que vete a la mierda sádico-aru—replicaa ella.

Sougo era la última persona a la que Kagura quería ver en estos momentos, el capitán de la primera unidad del Shinsengumi era demasiado perspicaz y malicioso para su propio bien, todavía tiene malos recuerdos de cuando fingió estar enferma y el muy maldito la descubrió y la hizo pasar por todo un infierno, aun se estremece al recordarlo.

No iba a permitir que conociera una de sus debilidades, quien sabe que le haría de saberlo, así que debe lograr que se largue de ahí ahora mismo.

Por supuesto que Sougo no es estúpido, le basta con mirar a la china sobre el escritorio y a la cucaracha para sumar dos más dos y saber lo que sucede. Así que lentamente de dirige hasta donde esta el insecto y en contra de lo que quisiera Kagura no lo aplasta sino que lo toma de las antenas con la mano desnuda.

Kagura lo ve con horror cuando comienza ha a acercarse a ella lentamente y él la ve con malicia mientras piensa en lo que esta por hacer.

—¡Alejate de mi, maldito sádico-aru!—grita retrocediendo lo más que puede y le deja el escritorio.

—¿Porqué? ¿Tienes miedo china?

Sonríe aún más al ver como ella se retuerce con la visión de la cucaracha moviendo todas sus extremidades intentando huir en vano. O eso cree él, porque la cucaracha ha sacado sus alas, de la sorpresa la suelta y esta comienza a volar por el lugar, Kagura grita con terror y le sujeta del brazo, no para buscar su apoyo o para esconderse detrás de él, sino para lanzarlo hacia donde volaba el insecto.

Okita queda aplastado contra la pared, la cucaracha también, ¡el bien ha triunfado nuevamente! Kagura sonríe aliviada y victoriosa.

Pero Sougo no esta de tan buen humor y se levanta dispuesto a vengarse por haber sido usado para matar a un insecto, aunque él mismo se lo haya buscado; asimismo, Kagura se baja del escritorio dispuesta a enfrentarlo y piensa que ahora que ha aplastado un insecto no le importaría aplastar a otro.

...

Cuando Gintoki regresó del panchiko encontró el lugar hecho un desastre y la escena del crimen, el cadáver de una cucaracha aplastado en la pared abollada y ni rastro de los delatores, sólo otro día normal en la Yorozuya.

* * *

 **Cuando termine de escribirlo recordé la frase: todo el mundo es valiente hasta que la cucaracha comienza a volar.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (¡A mi! ¡A mi! ¡A mi!), un comentario dejaras aquí 3**_


End file.
